<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Days by Bringeroflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348395">Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight'>Bringeroflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Evan week 2020, M/M, References to Depression, buck being a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has a bad day, Buck helps</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“You are a good liar"+ comfort<br/>Day 4 of Evan week 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm fine."  </p><p>"You're a good liar, Eddie," Buck sighed with a look of sadness on his face. Buck knew something was up, Eddie had been distant all day. He wasn't going to drop it but he also did not want to pressure it out if Eddie. It was early in their relationship and even though they both loved each other –they hadn't said it officially but they know– and they know where they will eventually end up, Buck did not want to do anything to jeopardize them.  </p><p>"Let me put Chris to bed and then we can talk but only if you want to," Buck got out of the bed and walked towards Christopher's room, "Hey bud, you ready to go to bed?"   <br/>"Yeah, I brushed my teeth, here smell," he leaned closer to Buck, who was crouching down next to Chris' bed, he breathed on Buck's face.   </p><p>"Wow, minty fresh!" Buck said with a small laugh. "Okay let's get you all tucked in so you can get some sleep."   </p><p>"Where is daddy, he has to kiss me goodnight?" This wasn't the first time that only Buck tucked him in, so he wondered what was so significant about today.   </p><p>"Daddy's not feeling too well bud, he went to bed early, I'll make sure he gives you extra kisses tomorrow, okay?"   </p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Chris had a look of worry on his face, Buck wanted to make sure not to worry him more, with a small kiss placed on his forehead Buck said, "Yeah he will I’m sure of it, now go to sleep kiddo. I'll see you in the morning.” He walked over to the door and flipped the light switch off. “Night bud” </p><p>“Good night Buck!” Chris said as he walked out of the room closing the door. On the way back to Eddie’s room Buck stopped at the kitchen to make Eddie some tea, his favorite kind- pomegranate white tea. When the tea was ready, he slowly walked with it to the room.   <br/>“Hey babe, I made you some tea,” when Buck looked up from the tea to make sure it hadn’t spilled, he saw Eddie with tears running down his face. Buck set the tea down on the bedside table and to Eddie’s side as fast as he could. </p><p>“Hey, hey what's wrong?” To that Eddie just sniffled and shook his head, ‘Okay, now's not the time to be stubborn Eds, com on what's up?” <br/>“It's just that today is the anniversary of Shannon’s death and I know we are together and I shouldn’t be thinking about her and I’m happy with you, so happy I hope you know that. And Chris loves you and we’re all happy together. But I don’t know, something just happened today, I woke up really sad and I really did not want to do anything and I just felt like shit the whole day...” Buck cut him off before he could ramble on any more.  </p><p>“Eddie you don’t need to explain depression to me, I’ve been through it, and been through it hard. After I broke my leg, you saw me. I thought I would never be a firefighter again. Even after my leg healed, I wouldn’t get out of bed. You had to drag me out of bed then,” he looked up at Eddie, they locked eyes for a second, then Eddie looked back down at the loose thread he was picking at from the comforter. “Sometimes you just need a day. You can lay in bed all day tomorrow and I will be here and get you anything you need; I’ll call Bobby and tell him you can't come to work. And I get it she was your wife for a long time, you loved her. She’s Christopher's mom, you have a right to be sad about it.”  </p><p>Buck leaned over to the lamp that was illuminating the room and turned it off, “Now come here, as of right now all you need to do is to lay down and sleep it’s been a long day.” Buck opened his arms and let Eddie slot himself in between them. Buck wrapped his arms tightly around the older man and tangled their legs together.  </p><p>“It gets better I promise” he whispered. He pressed a small kiss onto Eddie’s forehead just as he felt the other man's breathing even out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>